Jagdlust und Blutdurst
by Sarkanyia
Summary: Sie nahm sich jedes Mal vor, dass es nicht noch einmal passieren würde. Warum hatte sie sich nicht unter Kontrolle? Sie wollte doch nur ein einfacher Teenager sein, so wie alle anderen.


Der Mond stand hoch am Himmel und schimmerte ab und an durch die Baumkronen. Sie lauschte in solchen Nächten meistens stundenlang wie der Wind sich in den Baumkronen verfing und die Bäume so zum Reden brachte.

Doch nicht in dieser Nacht. Sie war schließlich auf der Jagd. Ihre Beute hatte sie schon längst im Blick.

Der Speichel tropfte von ihren Mundwinkeln und jeder ihrer Muskeln war zum Zerreißen angespannt.

Ihre Beute entfernte sich immer weiter vom Lagerfeuer. Bald würde der spannende Teil der Jagd beginnen.

Gleich war es soweit. Ihre Augen verfolgten jeden Schritt ihres ahnungslosen Opfers.

Jetzt! Wie ein Pfeil schoss sie auf ihre Beute los. Diese schreite entsetzt auf. Wollte wegrennen.

War jedoch viel zu langsam.

Ihre Klauen krallten sich gierig in den Hals des Opfers und sie spürte wie das warme Blut an ihnen entlang floss. Plötzlich vernahm sie ein leises Knacken hinter sich und fuhr blitzschnell herum. Dort stand eine zweite Frau, eine weitere Beute. Langsam stand sie auf, den Blick starr auf ihr neues Opfer gerichtet. Dieses drehte sich auf einmal um und rannte panisch los. Welch sinnloser Versuch!, aber sie würde ihr einen kleinen Vorsprung geben, so hatte sie etwas mehr von der Jagd. Sie hielt ihre Nase in die Luft und roch den

typischen Geruch des Waldes und den ihres Abendessens. Sie hatte ihr genug Zeit gelassen.

Schnell spurtete sie los und sprang immer wieder geschickt über im Weg liegende Wurzeln. Sie konnte die Angst ihres Opfers förmlich riechen und beschleunigte ihre Schritte. Da konnte sie ihre Beute auch schon sehen. Diese achtete nicht auf ihren Weg, drehte sich immer wieder panisch um und stolperte schließlich.

Meine Chance!, dachte sie sich. Mit einem Satz sprang sie auf ihr Opfer, das sich gerade aufrichten wollte, und riss es zu Boden.

Ein schriller Schrei entwich ihrer Beute welche sich auch zugleich krampfhaft zu wehren versuchte.

Ihr Magen knurrte. Sie wollte endlich Blut trinken und das Fleisch von den Knochen rupfen. Sie holte mit ihrer krallenbeschwerten Tatze aus und schlug zu, spürte wie sich ihre Klauen ins weiche Fleisch bohrten

und der metallische Geruch von Blut stieg in ihre Nase. Sie krallte sich in das Fleisch ihres Opfers, dem darauf ein gequälter Laut entfuhr, biss herzhaft in die Schulter und zog an. Der Schrei der daraufhin folgte, schmerzte so sehr in ihren Ohren, das sie einfach mit ihrer Klaue den Hals durchtrennte. Der letzte Schmerzenslaut ging im Rascheln der Bäume unter.

Sie aß sich genüsslich an ihrer Beute satt und schlief kurz darauf ein.

Am nächsten Morgen:

Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und sah dichte Baumkronen über sich. Warum war sie im Wald?

Vorsichtig drehte sie ihren Kopf zur Seite und was sie da sah ließ ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

Eine Frau, so um die zwanzig, lag blutverschmiert neben ihr im Gras. An ihrer Schulter fehlte ein ganzes Stück, der Hals war halb durchtrennt und tiefe Kratzwunden zogen sich quer über den Oberkörper. Angewidert drehte sie den Kopf weg und schluckte erst einmal heftig. Dabei bemerkte sie einen eigenartigen Geschmack im Mund. Irgendwie schmeckte es wie...wie Blut!, dachte sie entsetzt.

Langsam begutachtete sie sich selbst: Ihre gesamte Kleidung war ebenfalls blutverschmiert und ihre Hände erst.

„NEIN!", schrie sie lauthals in den Wald hinein. Sie hatte es schon wieder getan. Wieso?

Wieso hatte sie sich nicht unter Kontrolle? Wieso musste sie, ausgerechnet sie, ein Blutbader sein?

Bedächtig stand sie auf, warf einen letzten, traurigen Blick auf die tote Frau und lief in Richtung des Flusses davon. Dort wusch sie ihre Klamotten, so gut es ging, aus und nahm selbst ein Bad. Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Wenn sie dort angekommen war würde sie in ihr Baumhaus gehen, sich dort frische Sachen anziehen und die Alten verbrennen.

So machte sie es immer. Denn sie wusste das sie es wieder tun würde. Immer wieder.

Bald schon würde sie wieder Lust haben zu Jagen und Durst. Blutdurst.

Kurzbeschreibung: Sie nahm sich jedes mal vor das es nicht noch einmal passieren würde. Warum hatte sie sich nicht unter Kontrolle? Sie wollte doch nur ein einfacher Teenager sein. So wie alle anderen.


End file.
